geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Recovery Center
Recovery Centers are devices where contestants go to be revived after they are destroyed, maimed, temporarily killed, etc. The only contestants to have their own recovery center are Bubble, Ice Cube, Firey, and Leafy (only shown on Episode 24). Announcer also has a recovery center. They have all appeared in Blocky's commercials to show how to play pranks with them. Flower destroyed all of the recovery centers in episode 25 by melting them in a incinerator. However, since recovery centers can be created, none of the killed characters are permanently dead. Types of Recovery Centers Bubble Recovery Center (BRC) The Bubble Recovery Center is the first of many on the show. It debuts in the first part of the first episode, Take the Plunge: Part 1, after Bubble is popped by Ice Cube because she put Bubble too close to her face just to show that both of them are friends. It appears again in the next part of the first episode by choosing her in Pin's team, a commercial in the second episode, as well as in almost all following episodes. Ice Cube Recovery Center (ICRC) The Ice Cube Recovery Center is the second Recovery Center to be introduced. It debuted in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? as a result of Leafy shattering Ice Cube with a bowling ball in the previous episode. In The Reveal the Ice Cube Recovery Center 2.0 was used with alot of questions that Leafy had to answer. Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator (ICRCC) It creates Ice Cube recovery centers, but it's quite slow. In Get Digging, an ICRCC can be briefly seen as Needle and Gelatin were flying on Puffball, but on their way back, it wasn't seen. It is possible that Flower didn't destroy all of the Recovery Centers. Firey Recovery Center (FRC) The Firey Recovery Center debuted in Power of Three after Firey fell into the river that the temporary teams-of-three had to cross over. Pen realized that water is Firey's poison, but finds the Recovery Center appearing near the start of the bridge. However, in its debut appearance it requires some time to warm up, almost putting Pen, Eraser and Firey in danger for elimination. It appeared again in The Reveal, in a commercial made by Blocky. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Firey was given a new orange recovery center as a gift in getting to the final 3. Leafy Recovery Center (LRC) The Leafy Recovery Center (LRC) was introduced on Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It was given to Leafy from The Speaker as a reward from making it to to the Final 3. Master Recovery Center (MRC) The Master Recovery Center was used to recover the contestants and other characters that were destroyed. This recovery center is featured in episode 20 as the contestants who lost the contest come back to life. In episode 22, the Master Recovery Center was used to recover the contestants when they die in the magma for contest 22: to escape the volcano. Announcer Recovery Center (ARC) When the Announcer died in episode 22, an Announcer Recovery Center was made. Cheese Orb Recovery Center (CORC) The Cheese Orb Recovery Center (CORC) was a recovery center that was shown in episode 24 as one of the recommended characters. When Flower is destroying the recovery centers in episode 25, a Cheese Orb Recovery Center is shown, making a brief cameo. However, Flower destroys it immediately after. Cheese Orb appears in episode 23, only to be sliced in quarters by the Announcer to make the cake for Cake at Stake. Hand-powered Recovery Center (HPRC) The Hand-powered Recovery Center (HPRC) first appeared in Zeeky Boogy Doog. There is an "ENTER NAME" box which allows someone to type the name of the person to revive and a green "GO" button to revive the person as he/she goes out through a small hole. It does not have a backspace button, however. The HPRC broke in two when Evil Leafy ate the FreeSmart Van, but it still works. Due to one piece having the typing part and the crank and the other having the hole, it can be used to recover objects in different places than where the user is. In No More Snow! the first HPRC was destroyed, but was created again with an HPHPRCC. However, this HPRC got stuck in the gluey snow-gasoline mixture from the FreeSmart Supervan. Hand-powered Hand-powered Recovery Center Creator (HPHPRCC) This recovery center was introduced in No More Snow!, brought by Firey's Speaker Box. It can take possibly over a month (for the contestants on the right, it took 78 days) of cranking in order to produce the HPRC. This recovery center is the only maroon colored one. It is also probably the largest. As soon as the HPRC is made, the HPHPRCC either self-destructs, or disappears without a trace by a 50% chance in 15 seconds (the discount recovers in 15 seconds if a Postpone Token is inserted). Leg-powered Recovery Center (LPRC) This recovery center was introduced in It's a Monster when Pencil drove the FreeSmart Supervan and pointed out the Leg-powered Recovery Center (LPRC). If cranked with someone's hand, it will disappear, in this case, it's Book. Trivia *The HPRC seems to accept voice commands, as seen in BFDIA 5d, when Yellow Face was recovering contestants. *Although Flower destroyed the Recovery Centers, in Get Digging, an ICRCC is in the water at one point. The time reads "0 minutes", implying that an ICRC exists somewhere in the world. However, it wasn't seen on the return trip. *The big recovery centers and all of the recovery center creators have a purposely misspelled 'Graffiti' (Grupheetie) on them. This also appeared at the front of the back wall behind the swings that appeared in the first scene in BFDIA 5a. When on the recovery centers and the recovery center creators it has a yellow face underneath. Category:Objects